Smile, You're On Camera
by Behind The Hood
Summary: Shizuo finds a book with his name on it that Izaya has hidden in his closet. He tries to find out what it is but he can't get Izaya out of the apartment long enough to look. Will he find out what's in this mysterious book or will it remain a secret? Fluffy!


_A/N This is a one one-shot. Hope you guys like it!_

Shizuo was cleaning his and Izaya's room, having nothing better to do until the flea got home. He had already vacuumed the living room, dusked the bookshelf, swept the kitchen, and now he was running out of things to do. It wasn't often he got a day off, and it would be his luck that the one time he does, Izaya just has to spend longer than usual at work.

And that leads us to why he was cleaning out their closet. Shizuo was sitting on the floor of the spacious walk-in, looking through all the boxes of winter clothes the flea owned. There was four boxes, and when he finally got to the bottom of the last box, he saw what he assumed was a thick book. Picking it up, he read the title; imprinted in curly, gold letters read _Beloved Shizu-chan_. Just as his curiosity piqued, he heard the front door slam as someone entered.

"I'm home Shizu-chan~" his lover called out happily. Panicked, Shizuo threw the book back into the box and started stuffing the clothes back inside, not entirely too worried about whether they were neat or not. "Shizu-chan, you home?" Izaya asked as he walked up the stairs.

"I-in the bedroom!" Shizuo shouted in reply, closing the box and pushing it to its appropriate corner and composing himself. No sooner had he sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, Izaya threw the bedroom door open and skipped over to Shizuo, taking a seat on his lap and stealing a kiss.

"Did you miss me Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his lover's neck, placing kisses on the tanned skin.

Shizuo held Izaya close, and nodded in reply, but his mind kept wandering back to what was in the book. Obviously it was about him, and Izaya was hiding it, so it was also something he didn't want Shizuo to find out about. Decided then and there that he wasn't going to ask about it, Shizuo kissed Izaya hard on the lips.

—Page Break—

All day the book had been on Shizuo's mind, no matter what he was doing, it was all he could think about. If he could just get Izaya out of the house for a few hours, then he could know what was in that book.

Shizuo was so deep in thought he didn't hear his phone ringing until Izaya was already beside him, waving his hand in front of Shizuo's face, pulling him from his daze.

"Shizu-chan, I've been calling you all day, why haven't you answered your phone?" Izaya sat beside Shizuo on the bench he wasn't aware he had even been sitting on.

"Ah—Sorry, I've been distracted…" he trailed off lamely, blushing as he did so. Izaya chuckled.

"Shizu-chan is so cute~" Izaya cooed. "Come on," Izaya says as he stands, tugging on Shizuo's hand, struggling to make him stand as well.

"Where are we going?" Shizuo questions but doesn't budge from his spot, finding Izaya's struggle far too entertaining. He is such a child.

"You, sir, are taking me to Russia Sushi because it's been forever since our last date," he grunts, still attempting to make Shizuo stand and still failing miserably. Shizuo stands and Izaya nearly falls, but Shizuo catches him at the last second.

"Klutz." Shizuo grins and Izaya pouts.

"Am not," Izaya sticks his tongue out at Shizuo in a childish manner causing Shizuo to laugh.

"Come on, let's go." And off they went to have a nice night in Ikebukuro before returning home to Shinjuku and staying up late watching Izaya's childish movies.

—Page Break—

_Riiing—Riiing—Rii—_

"Hello Shiki. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice this fine morning?" Izaya says in a false cheery voice, still wrapped in Shizuo's arms and not being able to escape the sleeping man's grasp.

Shizuo groans when he wakes up, being so close to Izaya that he can hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hang up, and go back to sleep. It's too early for this shit…" he yawns into the crook of Izaya's neck, then leaves small kisses here and there.

"_Am I interrupting something Orihara-san?_" the voice on the other end of the line asks.

"Yes," Shizuo mutters while Izaya says the opposite, shooting a glare at Shizuo who ignores the look, rolling away from the informant and getting out of bed. "Too goddamn early for this shit…" he mutters as he drags himself to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

"Don't mind Shizu-chan, he's not a morning person." Shizuo glares daggers at the raven.

"Don't apologize for me."

"Would you rather do it yourself then?" Izaya grins and holds the phone out for Shizuo to take.

"Too fucking early…" Izaya laughs and goes back to his conversation while Shizuo showers and thinks of something, anything, to get Izaya out of the apartment for a few hours. It seems fate is on his side because Izaya steps into the shower with him and tells him the beautiful words,

"I'll be out late tonight Shizu-chan."

—Page Break—

Shizuo is sitting on the floor in the closet, book in lap. He's just starting to have doubts. What if he doesn't want to know what could be in here? What if it makes him want to leave Izaya? Is this something he'd be better off not knowing?

He takes a deep breath and decides he's going to look anyway. It can't be that bad, right?

He opens the book but…it isn't a book, not for real, it's a photo album. The first two pictures he sees are of him and Izaya in high school but…the main picture is of Izaya with Shizuo in the back ground, enraged and looking for Izaya. Izaya is grinning in the picture and flashing a peace sign. Both pictures are taken in different places, but look similar.

He flips the page and the next two are of them in the school, the first is Izaya doing a winking blow fish face over a sleeping Shizuo and the next is them in gym, Izaya grinning like a Cheshire with his eyes closed and a peace sign up while Shizuo dunked a basketball. Shizuo remembered that day; he got scolded by the coach and principle for breaking the basket.

He kept looking through more and more photos of him and Izaya, they kept going, slowly transcending into more recent times, like a picture of them sleeping together in bed, Shizuo passed out and holding Izaya close, and Izaya placing a kiss to his cheek.

There was another where he was in their kitchen cooking breakfast in that stupid, frilly pink apron Izaya got for him and another where he had fallen asleep on Izaya's shoulder while watching one of his silly little movies and Izaya had taken a picture of that.

"So noisy Shizu-chan~" Izaya chides, surprising Shizuo. Izaya plops down next to Shizuo and takes the book from his hands, glancing at the pictures showing, smiling fondly at the photos.

"I had no idea that you've been taking pictures of us all these years…" Shizuo starts, not knowing what to say.

"Of course you didn't, you were asleep in over half of them and the others you were blissfully unaware," Izaya chuckles, closing the album and placing it back into the box of clothes it was hidden in. He turns to Shizuo and places a kiss on his lips, and from the corner of Shizuo's eye he can see a flash.

Izaya pulls away and grins down at his phone, and it then occurs to Shizuo that Izaya took another picture. Shizuo looks at the photo too and almost laughs at how silly he looks, but it's not bad.

"I want to be a part of more of the pictures," Shizuo tells Izaya, pulling the smaller male into his lap.

"Silly protozoan, you're in all of them."

"I want to be _aware_ that a picture of us is being taken," Shizuo corrects himself.

Izaya smiles. "Be careful what you wish for~"

_~Cerise_


End file.
